


A Day to Remember

by 27thSky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Presents, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Kise and Midorimacchi are besties, M/M, blushing Midorimacchi, first time writing Midorimacchi, happy birthday Midorimacchi, hinted AoKise, just like I am in tagging, no romantic feelings for MidoKise at all, so I might suck a lot, super duper late Midorimacchi birthday fic, they really are just friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thSky/pseuds/27thSky
Summary: Midorima Shintarou has long forgotten the last time when he actually didn’t celebrate his own birthday, all thanks to one Kise Ryouta whom he had the misfortune to call as best friend. He believed that this year would be like any other but it seemed like Fate has other plans.





	1. Since Then (Constant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _constant._ (adj.) marked by firm steadfast resolution or faithfulness : exhibiting constancy of mind or attachment
> 
> They was each other's constant and it seems like it's not going to change any time soon. And on this day, Midorima can really say that he's quite lucky to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like an experiment for me so I don’t think this is good enough especially for fans of Midorimacchi. (Please be gentle in rebuking me on how much I murdered his character here. Or maybe harsh, I’ll try to brace myself.) 
> 
> Of course the idea initially revolved around Midorimacchi’s birthday but the MidoKise was my innate desire and idea. I love them as best friends!!!
> 
> This is already posted on my tumblr.

_Someone's at the door._ Midorima Shintarou's sleep addled brain registered the words. The echoing sound of the doorbell evidently indicated it. And he has a good idea on who the culprit was. There was only one person who could possibly annoy him by simply ringing his doorbell.

Still a little groggy, Midorima forced himself to stumble out of his bed while fumbling for his glasses. He had to stop his idiotic friend from disturbing his neighbors. Not that it'd be the first time the idiot did it but of course with little charm and he'd get away with it.

Midorima dragged his feet towards the door annoyed and exasperated. He yanked the door open, eyes blazing ready to give the person on the other side an earful. His momentum was lost though as he saw the familiar sunny smile and heard the cheerful greeting.

“Happy birthday, Midorimacchi!” Standing outside his door at freaking four AM in the morning was Kise Ryouta, looking like he just stepped out of a photo shoot but in this case, Midorima was pretty sure that the blond was on the way towards one.

 

The blond was carrying a cake with a lit candle on top smiling proudly and obviously feeling accomplished. Midorima only gave him an unimpressed look and crossed his arms all sleepiness and ire gone.

“Before you go into grumpy mode on me, you better blow the candle first. And don't forget to make a wish.”

Midorima internally sighed. He personally didn't believe in birthday wishes but indulging his _best_ friend on their yearly tradition was well –tradition. He closed his eyes for a moment silently thinking for his wish. _It’s a hit or miss, anyways. And it’s not the first time I’ve taken the shot._  Opening his eyes, Midorima blew the candle out.

“I would give you a hug if I could but this -” The blond gestured towards the cake. “Just come in.” Midorima took the cake and allowed the blond to come in first. “Happy birthday again, Midorimacchi. I'm really sorry. I'd really love to stay and celebrate with you but,” Kise paused for a moment gave him an apologetic look before taking off his coat and hanged it on the rack. “I really can't skip this one out.  This shoot's a favor for a friend and I can't really refuse. So I thought that I'd at least wish you a happy birthday before I fly out. I must've woken you up.”

 

“I mean I know that Midorimacchi's an early riser but you must admit that four AM in the morning on a Saturday is too early even for you,” Kise chattered as he took out plates from Midorima's cupboard knowing exactly where they were placed at. Familiarity was obvious in the way the blond moved around his apartment. Given that they were childhood friends, Kise was practically entitled to know his way around his place. The number of times the blond had to come to deliver his mom's cooking whenever he went back home was countless.

 

“Where are you off to, again?” Midorima asked placing the cake at his table. Kise stayed silent and simply looked at him unimpressed, a pout on his face. Midorima sighed again, this time, loudly. He stood up and came around to the blond.

 

Kise placed the plates on the table and opened his arms for him. Midorima came closer and enveloped his childhood friend in a hug. The blond hugged him back placing his head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

Kise's chuckle was muffled at his neck. “What?” asked Midorima in confusion. “Why are you so allergic to feelings, Shincchi? At this rate you definitely won't find the courage to talk with that cute –“

 

“Shut up, Ryouta. And I told you not to call me that,” snapped Midorima letting go of the blond and turned his back away silently hoping his best friend won't notice his burning face. The familiar use of the other’s name signaled his ire towards his so-called best friend.

 

“Shincchi~” teased Kise, finally taking his seat at the table.

 

“Seriously Ryouta, stop it.” Kise, the childish brat that he is simply winked at him. “Should I call you Rou-chan just like the old times, then? Shintarou was a little too mouthful for a two year old back then. We’ve been together for so long, huh?”

 

Midorima chose to remain silent and simply began slicing the cake, making sure that the blond’s portion was half the size of his own. The number of times the blond whined to him about his diet was innumerable. Though, Midorima did notice that this type of whining was practically saved for him. And maybe to Aomine. Most likely this counted as one of the privileges of a childhood friend. _Lucky him_. It has indeed been so long, they’ve practically been friends their whole life beginning that rainy day when the Kise family moved in the house across theirs when they were still both snotty two year olds and now they’re both almost on their way to fulfill their dreams.

 

“Just don’t call me anything. We both know your naming sense is non-existent.”

 

“Excuse you. My naming sense is excellent. Just ask Aominecchi,” sassily replied the blond before finally taking a bite off his cake. “This is great! Murasakibaracchi’s really well on his way to becoming a professional.”

 

Midorima also took a bite off his own slice silently agreeing to the blond’s remark about the cake. “He’s going out with you. So pardon me if I don’t trust his judgment when it comes to you. Besides Aomine isn’t really known for his intelligence anyway.”

 

“I beg to disagree, Rou-chan. The fact that he’s going out with me is a statement of his intelligence, don’t you think?” proudly replied the blond. Midorima would normally count this as one of his childhood friend’s insufferable bragging, yet another privilege reserved for him, but he knew that the blissful look the blond was sporting now was one that was only reserved for a certain basketball idiot. And Midorima, despite being exposed to the couple’s undeniable connection from the beginning, can’t help but be amazed on how the two of them made everything work. He internally shook his head. The exposure to the sap that was his best friend and the lack of sleep was definitely making him maudlin.

 

“Whatever, Kise. Won’t you be late for your flight?”

 

The blond looked at his wristwatch before replying, “I’m still good but I do need to get going soon.” Kise reached out for his pockets and placed two small rectangular boxes at the table and shoved them towards Midorima. One box had a green ribbon tied neatly around it while the other one had none.

 

“Happy birthday, Shin. Let’s celebrate the next one together, okay?” The happiness that can be seen in the blond’s eyes can almost make anyone think that he was the one celebrating a birthday instead. But Midorima knew that every celebration of his birthday meant a lot to his best friend.

 

“Thanks. And of course, my next year belongs to you. Again.” Midorima sighed dramatically before pushing up his glasses. Kise, understanding Midorima’s rare jab at humor, let out a hearty chuckle.

 

The promise to celebrate their birthday for the next year was one of their traditions. One that they haven’t broken ever since the near fatal accident Midorima had back on his seventh birthday.

 

The two of them had planned to have their own celebration that day on their ‘secret base’ but the blond was unable to come because he caught a cold. Midorima still went to their base that day to get ‘Mr. Fox’, the stuff toy that he knew his best friend favored. He hoped it’d help his friend get better faster. He was on his way back to their neighborhood when he saw a collision between a truck and a car. And it was then that the out of control vehicle sent him flying off. Midorima was in a coma for two days before regaining consciousness, thankfully without any lasting damage. And when he was declared to finally be well enough to receive visitors outside his family, he got himself an armful of blond mess. Kise was wailing out loud and kept on saying, ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. It took him hours to calm his friend down and to make him understand that the accident wasn’t his fault. Despite Midorima’s best efforts though, the blond won’t budge on his accountability about his accident so in exchange to stop his friend’s irrational behavior a promise was made that they would always celebrate each other’s birthday together.

 

From then on, Kise became a permanent fixture on Midorima’s birthday and vice versa. They kept this promise until it became a tradition for the two of them. Throughout the years, their methods of celebrating ranged from full blown surprise parties to quick drop off of gifts to one another but there was one tradition that the blond never failed to keep, the blowing of candles for his birthday wish. As a result, his birthday cake also ranged from order made ones with elaborate decorations, disastrous handmade ones to store brought cupcakes.

 

The tradition used to annoy Midorima to no end but when he realized that the simple act of him making a wish meant more for his friend. To Kise, Midorima making his birthday wish meant happiness and hope. Happiness because he got his best friend for yet another year and hope that he could look forward for the next one. This mentality used to worry Midorima but he gradually realized that his friend was slowly overcoming his dependency to their friendship and the trauma from almost losing his best friend as both their horizons widened. In the recent years, their celebrations has simply become a tradition, one they both have no intention of breaking. Not that Midorima would ever admit this fact to his best friend.

 

Back to the present, Midorima first reached out for the plain box. Inside it, was a simple black fountain pen. At a closer inspection though, Midorima saw that the pen had something engraved around it. _Dr. Shin._

 

Midorima looked up to the blond who was now grinning ear to ear at him. “It’s your lucky item for today. I checked Oha Asa in advance. I hope that the engraving won’t mess up any of its ‘luck’. It only said a fountain pen but then I realized how something like that could be used more than as a ‘lucky item’ for a day so I had the engraving made. You must admit it was creative of me, right?”

 

“I’m not a doctor, yet,” absentmindedly replied Midorima as he continued to trace the elegant letters of the engraving almost in fascination. _Shin._ Kise was the only person who called him that, refusing to use his full name because it was too old fashioned according to him to which Midorima strongly disagrees. The blond used it at times when he actually felt like cooperating to Midorima’s request of not adding any of messed up honorifics and when he was being serious or when he was reprimanding him (a rare occurrence ‘cause it is usually the other way around for them).

 

“You’re such a party pooper, Shincchi,” pouted the blond. “We both know it’s only a matter of time for you to finally have that title. Make sure you use it once you’re a practitioner, okay? Now get to your actual birthday present.”

 

Midorima slowly unwrapped the box, untangling the ribbon and laid it down the table. A bronze rectangular pin was nestled in a pristine white cushion. It was another engraved item. A caduceus was engraved on its extreme right while words that almost awed Midorima was centered on the remaining spaces.

 

**Dr. Midorima Shintarou**

**Medical Resident**

It was a simple gift, one that didn’t compare to the blond’s usual elaborate ones, but it was probably the one that meant the most to Midorima right now. His residency wasn’t confirmed yet but seeing his very own pin at his own hands made his goal more attainable and concrete. He had no idea how the blond knew about his inhibitions but Midorima recognized that in his own very Kise-like manner, his best friend was showing him his support and his confidence that he’d achieve his goal.

 

 _I really can’t win against this idiot._ Midorima internally shook his head. His fixation towards the item must’ve took longer than expected because the blond broke the silence that enveloped the two of them.

 

“Did you like it? I made sure to ask your professor for the specifications and he sent me to the place where students usually have them made.”

 

Midorima continued to stay silent still looking pensive at the pin which unsettled the blond.

 

“I knew it! I was being presumptuous, aren’t I? Sorry. I’ll take it back and find something else,” panicked remarked the blond. He stood up and was on the motion of grabbing the pin from Midorima when the bandaged fingers closed around it cradling it almost delicately.

 

“No. I like it,” resolutely replied Midorima looking straight to his best friend. “Damn it, Ryouta. I love it.” Midorima swallowed thickly to control his emotions. Then he stood up and circled around the table towards his best friend.

 

Kise was too stunned to do anything when Midorima enveloped him in a hug for the second time. “Thank you. I didn’t even know that I needed this but I do. Quite badly in fact. You’re a handful most of the time but you’re not so bad to have as a best friend after all,” whispered Midorima his voice full of gratitude and appreciation.

 

“I’m a great best friend, Shin. And we both know it,” replied the blond before returning the hug. The two of them stayed silent for a few moments soaking in each other’s warmth. Midorima wanted to say more to his friend on how much he appreciated him and how Kise was not the only one thankful that they get to celebrate another year with one another alive and well but he was never good with words so he only hugged his best friend harder hoping to convey his feelings with it. He knew that Kise being Kise understood him even without the words.

 

“Are you crying in happiness, Shincchi?” started the blond when he deemed the silence long enough for the unspoken words to be relayed.

 

“No, I’m not, idiot Kise.” To Midorima’s embarrassment, his voice came out gruffer than intended as a result of his overwhelming emotions.

 

Kise only chuckled before replying, “As much as I like receiving this rare hug since you initiated this, I really need to get going, Shin.”

 

 Midorima gave him one last squeeze before letting go of his friend. Kise took one last bite of his own cake and downed the glass of water. Midorima was thankful that the blond didn’t tease him about the moment they shared but he should’ve known after all, Kise always understood him, words or no words.

 

“Gotta go. Kyoto is waiting.” Kise went straight to the door with Midorima trailing behind.

 

Midorima watched Kise take his coat off the hook and wore it back on in a swift motion. “Don’t stay cooped up here, okay? Oha Asa said something about how the one thing you’ve wanted for a while can be found outside the house or something like that. And Cancer’s in second place and you already have your lucky item so don’t even think about making up any excuses,” admonished Kise perfectly knowing how Midorima planned to spend the rest of his day now that he was left on his own devices. And he knows he can’t refute the blond because he knew he won’t lie about his fortune ever, not after that one time when he tricked Midorima about a fake one as a prank and faced the consequences.

 

“Fine. Maybe I’ll check out the library or the bookstore for a new reference book,” reluctantly agreed Midorima knowing the blond would definitely check up on him.

 

Kise cringed at his reply. “You’re so boring, Midorimacchi. Maybe I should call Kurokocchi or Aominecchi? You might want to shoot a few hoops with them,” suggested the blond.

 

“No need. I’d rather deal with one idiot even just for today.” Midorima crossed his arms on his chest.

 

“Mean, Midorimacchi. Even though you’re so happy with my gift you actually cried.”

 

“I –I didn’t cry, idiot Kise! Just get going already,” protested Midorima almost red faced in embarrassment.

 

“Fine, fine. Happy birthday again, Shin.” The blond was grinning before he turned around finally opening the door out.

 

“Thanks. And be careful. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, I can’t have you miss me too much.” Kise gave him another wink before walking out to the hallway. The outside was still cold, dark and evidently silent as an evidence that their rendezvous was way too early for normal people to be up and about. Midorima shivered at the sudden drop in temperature and rubbed the sides of his arms for a bit of warmth.

 

Despite the cold, he continued to watch Kise on the hallway until the blond reached the elevator. The blond waved at him excitedly until the elevator door finally closed obscuring his view.

 

The smile that Midorima wore as he went back inside his apartment was a content one. The content feeling stayed with him until he finally went back to catch a few hours of sleep before he could fulfil his promise to his idiotic but definitely endearing best friend.

 

 _Oha Asa was right again. Today is a lucky day._ These were the last thoughts that drifted in Midorima’s head before he let himself succumb to the embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feed backs are very much appreciated right now. How was my Midorimacchi? I didn't totally kill him, did I? It might spur me to finally finish the MidoTaka portion. I just can't find the right inspiration for it.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr for anything, adoseofyukiya.


	2. From Today (Onward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _onward_ (adv.) in a continuing forward direction; ahead
> 
> Even Oha Asa could not prepare for what his luck presented him on his birthday. And he can only hope that this will continue onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midorimacchi really is a bit OOC here but I like how everything turned out anyway. I think I wrote a Midorima who _really grew up being best friends with Kise_ that’s why he’s a little different here. I hope you’d like him here anyways.
> 
> This is my first MidoTaka fic this really was a struggle but it definitely won't be my last.

_8:43 AM._ Midorima silently noted as he glanced at his alarm clock before stretching his tired limbs over his still warm sheets. He should probably catch a few hours more of sleep but he knew that his body won’t let him fall back to sleep. He was already behind his normal waking hours. No thanks to a certain blond model who was on his way to the other end of Japan. _Though it was not a bad way to start my birthday._

He blindly reached for his glasses and phone on his bedside table before turning on his side for a more comfortable position. As his phone lit up after a single click, he saw that it had several messages pending to be read.

Scrolling through the messages, he found that they were from his former middle school teammates greeting him a happy birthday and the remaining ones were from the blond idiot.

**5:27 AM**

**Shincchi’s Favorite Pilot**

_Touch down. Just arrived in Kyoto. So cold~_

_Why is the shoot scheduled so early anyway?_

Attached to the message was a picture of Kise’s smiling face with the sign of Kyoto Airport behind him. The ridiculous name was obviously Kise’s doing. Insisting that as Midorima’s best friend, his contact name must be special. This used to be a usual argument between the two but upon the countless times of the blond foiling Midorima’s effort in changing the name, he simply resigned himself to it.

**5:43 AM**

**Akashi Seijuuro**

_Happy birthday, Midorima._

_If you do feel bored, I shall take you on for a game_

_But don’t expect me to let you off easy even if it’s your birthday._

**6:31 AM**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Happy birthday, Midorima-kun._

_I wish you a good day._

**7:05 AM**

**Shincchi’s Favorite Pilot**

_Dressed and ready!_

_You’re probably still asleep aren’t you, Midorimacchi?_

Another picture was attached on this one. This time it was of Kise obviously prepped for the shoot with the familiar chaos of the photo shoot as his background.

 

**7:12 AM**

**Momoi Satsuki**

_Happy birthday, Midorin!_

_I have your gift ready! Enjoy the day!_

**8:23 AM**

**Aomine Daiki**

_Happy birthday, four-eyes._

_Ryouta won’t stop flooding my phone._

_He’s been there, right?_

**8:25 AM**

**Aomine Daiki**

_He told me that you better get out of your damned house_

_Or else he’s sending me there._

**8:25 AM**

**Aomine Daiki**

_You better drag your ass out, Midorima._

_‘Cause I’m sure as hell I have no plans on_

_going out of my way for you._

Despite Aomine’s words, Midorima was sure that he’d definitely find the ganguro on his doorstep if he did otherwise. For all the rough and tough act Aomine exuded, he knew that the basketball ace was far too whipped towards the blond to disobey. They both knew that the whining and pouting they’d get from the blond once he gets back was far too much trouble.

 

**8:35 AM**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

_Happy birthday, Mido-chin._

_I almost forgot your birthday._

_It’s a good thing Kise-chin reminded me._

_The cake was delicious, right?_

_If you need help to finish it call me._

**8:40 AM**

**Shincchi’s Favorite Pilot**

_You’re probably still asleep_

_But you definitely must keep your promise, Midorimacchi!_

_Oha Asa said so!_

 

Midorima will never admit it to anyone but he was happy that his friends remembered his birthday though he’s pretty sure that all the blame still lied on Kise. Through the years of their friendship, the blond has pretty much dragged all of them on whatever scheme he planned whenever Midorima’s birthday comes around. For the past years after Midorima finally put his foot down, firmly refusing any elaborate parties by the blond, his friends instead received a reminder to give their regards to their former shooting guard and anyone who failed to comply would always become the recipient of the blond’s wrath. And no matter how Midorima kept the names of the people who didn’t comply, Kise would _always_ somehow know. (Midorima has it in great confidence that Akashi is somehow involved with this despite the redhead’s firm denial. This was most likely one of his former captain’s twisted idea of fun.). Kise’s wrath was not something they feared but they still choose to avoid it simply because it was petty and can be quite bothersome. Despite the blond’s ‘angelic’ appearance, he can be quite a vicious little devil when angered. Murasakibara and Aomine, being the lazy and lackadaisical among them, were the usual end of this particular revenge. Murasakibara’s snacks would turn into the flavors he absolutely loathed. Aomine’s ‘treasured’ magazines would mysteriously disappear. Not one of them can actually condemn the blond for the lack of evidence but they just _kne_ _w_. The blond never hid his displeasure towards them whenever it happened. This would continue for days until the two would finally break and beg Midorima to ask Kise to stop it. And Kise, being the petulant child that he is, would act hurt at the accusation. Though, he always caves in whenever Midorima uses the ‘it’s my birthday’ card. Thus, it would be no wonder if his friends had the date marked by now.

One of the pertinent things Midorima has learned as a med student would be the importance of breakfast. He has lost count of the number of times he got through his day only having this single important meal. As a result, Midorima has also appreciated the importance of cooking. Though the incidents that led to learning the skill were some that he’d rather not retell. He decided to prepare a simple breakfast: omelette and miso soup.

Midorima knew that Oha Asa’s TV broadcast was long over so he had no choice but to look it up online. He scrolled through his phone for the bookmarked Oha Asa online page. Clicking the right link, Midorima ate his breakfast as he listened to Oha Asa’s prediction.

“ _Hello, Cancer! It’s a lucky day for you as you place second in our over-all luck for today. Outdoors are where the real luck for today though. So you better stretch your legs and feel the sun. You just might find what you’ve desired the most if you do~ And of course, don’t forget to carry your lucky item for today, a fountain pen. It might play a big role to get what you want!”_

“Kise wasn’t lying, after all. Well, it’s a good thing he knows better now.” Midorima quietly finished his breakfast after listening to the rest of the zodiac. It has also become a habit of his to check out all the signs simply for reference purposes. And it seems that Scorpios are the top placers for the day. A person under that sign crossed his mind unbidden but Midorima strongly refused to dwell on it.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Midorima took his time to clean up his apartment and to do his laundry. He had a busy week so his clutter was more evident than usual and his laundry has piled up. Contrary to the image he projects, Midorima was not a clean freak. He simply considered himself organized.

By the time he finished cleaning and doing his laundry, it was already lunch so he decided to dine out. As much as Midorima wanted to spend the rest of his day at home reading medical journals in advance, he was not in the mood to defy Kise. _The nagging I’ll receive is simply not worth it._ He’s quite sure there’s no harm in going out today since Oha Asa advised it so. He has his lucky item and he did place a high spot in terms of luck.

The weather was also decidedly nice. He absentmindedly noted that it was a good weather to play basketball outdoor. _Old habits die hard._ He still played with his former teammates at times but Midorima was not on any team anymore. He simply did not have time for it and he'd rather not do something he liked half-heartedly so he had to let go of basketball. _Not that I could ever let go of it completely._

* * *

 

**_11:33 AM_ **

_Had a lunch out._

_Don’t bother anyone else to check up on me._

_Enjoy Kyoto._

Midorima sent the text to the bothersome blond to prevent any further annoyance. One would think that Kise would be less annoying because of their distance but Midorima’s experience with the blond said otherwise.

Wandering out in the city without a concrete plan was not something Midorima normally did but he can’t help but realize that this kind of thing was nice once in a while. As a person who prefers organization over chaos and routine over impulse, Midorima has his life outlined as much as he could. Though he admits that he does need spontaneity and creativity in his life sometimes. And he reluctantly conceded that side to Kise a long time ago. It's one of the reasons why Midorima have always been drawn to his best friend’s inherent brightness and admittedly too reliant on it.

As another year was added to his life, Midorima has a significant realization about his dependence on Kise. Having been together for almost their whole life, Midorima was exceedingly spoiled by Kise’s presence, not that he’d ever admit that to him nor does anyone particularly noticed it including the blond himself. And as much as he knows that Kise will never willingly remove himself from Midorima’s life, he can’t continue to rely on him for the rest of his life no matter how comfortable it was. Throughout their whole life, they were each other’s other half but that was not true anymore. It was a little saddening to admit but Kise’s happiness overweighed any of that.

Midorima still thinks that Aomine Daiki does not deserve his best friend but it has become an undisputable fact that Kise simply won’t accept anyone other than him. And after all this time, Midorima still can’t decide which one was the bigger idiot between those two: the obtuse Aomine or the simple minded Kise. The road to their relationship were littered with tears and hurt and Kise was mostly the receiving end of it so Midorima’s reluctance was completely justified. And though everything was pretty much water under the bridge now, Midorima would never forget his long list of Aomine’s grievances against Kise. The only thing he could do right now was what he has always done –be Kise’s best friend.

It was about time for Midorima to accept that the string that he entrusted to Kise for the longest time must be let gone.

* * *

 

_“Shin, do you believe in the red string of fate?” asks a six year old Kise as they walked through the familiar road home, shoulders bumping gently with the setting sun behind them._

_Midorima blinks in wonder at his best friend_ _,_ _curious on what brought this kind of talk but he still gives his answer because he knows how persistent Kise could be. “I don’t know but I believe that as long as you do your part, fate will definitely favour you.”_

_Kise was unusually silent after that. Midorima peaks under the bangs of Kise’s blond locks which looks even more golden as it reflects the orange of the setting sun. Kise mumbles something that Midorima had to lean even closer to catch the words._

_“What if mine’s not connected to anyone?”_

_Midorima slowly straightens up upon hearing it. “Then, I’ll hold on to it for the mean time,” declares Midorima loudly to break Kise’s distraction. Large amber eyes blinks at him for a few seconds before the blond’s round face was painted with a smile_ _-a_ _smile that_ _crinkled_ _his amber eyes and_ _curved_ _Kise's_ _lips into an arc like a rainbow. It was a smile that lights Kise from within. (Among Kise’s smiles, this was Midorima’s favourite. Though Kise will never know that.)_

_“Then I’ll also hold to Shin’s until you find the other end of it. It’s a promise,” proudly declares the blond as he stops in front of Midorima while holding out his pinky finger to him. Kise can be really simple-minded at times but Midorima must admit that this was one of his best points. Midorima gives his own reserved smile as he connected his pinky to seal their promise._

* * *

 

Midorima’s reminiscing was suddenly cut off when pain suddenly bloomed at the back of his head as a result of something colliding with it which he vaguely registered as a basketball. Midorima turned ready to give hell to the culprit when his green eyes found the familiar sharp blue gaze that he always admired from afar, a few steps in front of him; and the words of ire at the tip of his tongue were lost. The culprit was definitely there for a game. He was wearing a black shirt and basketball shorts. _The black shirt_ _accentuated_ _his pale skin and the shorts_ _showed off_ _his strong legs_ , narrated a voice in Midorima’s head which suspiciously sounds too much like Kise. Midorima visibly shook his head to dispel any stupid thoughts. _Stupid Kise._

“So sorry about that. I totally lost control there. You alright?” apologized the blue eyed raven head culprit. Midorima found himself scowling, not because of the injury he endured but because he realized that his feet actually took him to a basketball court.

Upon finally registering the words, Midorima cleared his throat for a few seconds before answering, “Yeah. No problem.” He was about to turn to leave when a hand suddenly grabbed his shirt. “Wait! You’re Midorima Shintarou, right?” _He knows my name?_

With a push up his glasses, Midorima faced the raven haired culprit. Addressing him as a culprit in his head was quite rude, Midorima knew but he refused to admit that the person in front of him was actually not a stranger to him. _Stupid Kise._  “Yes?”

The raven haired gave out a laugh that was pure freedom and mirth and Midorima found himself stepping a little forward to hear it better. “You’re friends with the one and only Kise Ryouta. Everyone on campus pretty much knows you.” It was quite understandable that someone from his university knew Kise, aside from his popularity as a model and despite going to a different university, the blond was always visiting him every chance he got to either annoy the hell out of Midorima or to simply check up on him.

For this one time, Midorima was grateful for his best friend’s ridiculous popularity. And that he insisted that he go out and for the fact that Oha Asa was spot on yet again. Midorima found himself consciously holding his lucky item tightly. “I see. I guess his popularity speaks for itself though I’m not sure if it’s a good thing to be equally known as him by association even if we’re friends.”

Another laugh was heard from the raven haired, his sharp eyes crinkling in delight. And in this distance, he was able to appreciate it better. “Just kidding! I mean, of course being friends with Kise Ryouta is one thing but you’re pretty famous yourself.”

“How so?”

“Anyone in med school pretty much knows you. There’s not a single professor who doesn’t sing praises for you. I’m under the Nursing Department yet I know,” proudly narrated by the raven haired. “I’m Takao Kazunari.” _Fourth year, nursing department. Our uni’s starting point guard. Jersey number 10._ Absentmindedly supplied by his head. _Yeah, definitely stupid Kise._ As his best friend, Midorima was quite sure he was entitled to curse him mentally. (Several times and maybe much more). He was the real culprit after all, for drilling the information to his head and many other things that he’s told him as a commentary every time they watched his uni’s basketball team. (He also inwardly cursed himself for allowing Kise to see through his pointed interest to the point guard smiling too widely in front of him). Midorima was simply glad he didn’t end up blurting them out. Fortunately, he was distracted by the hand that was held out for him.

Midorima was quite proud of himself that it only took a second for him to stretch out his hand to shake the one held out for him. It was a brief but firm handshake which only lasted for only a few seconds but Midorima definitely cherished. He shook his head internally, he was becoming as sappy as Kise.

“Hey, Takao. Any plans on continuing?” shouted one of the players on court.

The culprit, now Takao turned to his companions and shouted back, “Yeah, coming!”

“It was really great to meet you, Midorima-kun.” He gave him a wide smile before pausing to look around. Then his eyes lit up like he just had a great idea. “Are you alone?”

Midorima frowned in confusion before answering, “Yeah.”

“Do you have any other plans for today?”

Midorima has yet to give his answer but he somehow already knew that he would not be able to refuse.

“Not really,” he answered, unsure.

“Wanna play with us? We’re actually uneven so we can’t play a decent game. I know you don’t play for our uni but I know you’re good. And you’re also friends with Aomine Daiki, right? Any good friends with that guy can only be a basketball player, right?” rapidly asked Takao.

Midorima blinked for a few moments to catch his own equilibrium. He couldn't help but wonder if Takao was a huge fan of Kise. Kise’s relationship with Aomine, who has also become quiet well-known to several universities for his basketball prowess, has been an open knowledge ever since he openly admitted it in an interview. (It was another rough time for the couple but they weathered though it with the help of their former teammates, with the pointed support of one, Akashi Seijuro). Though Midorima was quite sure that people don’t really associate him with Aomine that much despite being indeed friends. As an active player, Takao must’ve met Aomine during their games. And Kise did normally drag him to watch Aomine's games.

The slated blue eyes were now looking at him pleadingly and he was proven right. Refusal was not an option. Midorima was wearing jeans and a V-neck shirt which was not his first choice for playing but he’ll have to make do. He was glad he wore his running shoes at least which he initially chose for comfort in walking instead of playing basketball. They’re not as good as basketball shoes but it should be good enough for playing.

Although he hasn’t played any official games for a while, he was still perfectly confident with his skills. His former teammates have their regular meet-ups at least once a month which was predictably spent playing basketball. Aomine and Kagami, their rival turned adopted teammate, were the only ones who still played on a team but not a single one of the non-players would allow themselves to lose easily despite their disadvantage so they made it a point to stay fit for their unofficial games. Their team was unabashedly full of people who hated to lose after all.

“Sure,” Midorima found himself answering but his tone was anything but that. On a normal day, Midorima would never be caught playing with a bunch of people he didn’t know but the glow of those eyes of a certain raven haired player was enough for him to let everything slide.

* * *

 

“Hey guys, this is Midorima Shintarou. He said he’d play with us,” excitedly introduced Takao. There were currently six of them on the court which made an ideal number for a three-on-three. Midorima knew that they all played for their university since they all looked familiar to him and he did try to follow their games. He has a vague idea on their skills on court though he won’t clearly remember them unless he could see them into action again.

“Those three are alumni from our uni. They also played for the team.” Takao gestured to the three on his left. “These are Otsubo-senpai, Kimura-senpai and Miyaji-senpai.” Each one of them gave a nod of acknowledgement as their names were called.

“And the last one’s Miyaji Yuuya. Miyaji-senpai's younger brother obviously and currently on the team with me.” To Midorima’s surprise, Miyaji Yuuya reached out a hand for a handshake. He supposed that it was the polite thing to do but since the other three didn’t, he figured it was alright to be informal. Midorima was never good in the finer cues of socializing after all. This was totally Kise’s forte but he reached out to shake it.

“Thank you for allowing me to play,” Midorima almost hesitantly greeted. Miyaji Yuuya gave him a smile like he knew something he didn’t which slightly annoyed him.

“We're the ones who should thank you. I'm sure its going to be a good game besides it's nice to finally meet you in person after hearing so much about –“ His speech was cut off when Takao suddenly threw the ball straight to his face and Midorima saw his skill as he caught the ball easily. Miyaji Yuuya only laughed outloud in response.

“Let’s play already! I’ll have Midorima-kun on my team and I want Miyaji-senpai instead of his blabbermouth of a brother,” loudly declared Takao.

On the side, Midorima silently removed the bandages on his left hand. He never did break his habit of taping his fingers even though he doesn’t play regularly anymore. Takao and Miyaji-senpai glanced at his actions but they thankfully didn’t comment anything.

As they positioned for a tip-off, Miyaji-senpai tapped his back as an encouragement. “They won’t go easy on us even though you don’t play officially anymore so you better be prepared, kouhai-kun.” _How did they know that I used to play?_ Midorima idly wondered before focusing fully on the game.

Takao only gave him a wide grin. Midorima had to swallow thickly. That smile was lethal up close. Midorima should’ve built up some kind of immunity against too bright smiles after being friends with Kise but his defences were blown away in an instant. This person cannot be compared to Kise after all. This was the person whom Kise liked to dub as Midorima's 'favorite point guard' to which Midorima silently agreed to. (It can also be noted that neither one of them ever said this pseudonym aloud in Akashi's vicinity eventhough his interest is widely known by his teammates courtesy of the blabbermouth Kise).

Midorima badly wished there was a manual somewhere on how to act on this kind of situation. Or maybe he just wanted to have one Kise Ryouta by his side right now to help him navigate these unfamiliar waters.

Unfortunately, the one he wanted to rely one was miles away, Midorima can only but sigh.

* * *

 

“We totally wiped the floor with them! You were amazing, Midorima,” Miyaji-senpai exclaimed as he patted Midorima’s back good naturedly. The six of them were currently sprawled on the court in different states of exhaustion. It was a good game. They were really good players. Midorima somehow cursed his own lack of training despite their win. He supposed that he did well enough but he knew that he could’ve done better. There really was a difference between regular players compared to those who can’t even find the time to exercise regularly like him.

More than anything though, Midorima admitted that he had fun. And he really did. The familiar fatigue he felt in his muscles as he sweated were very much welcomed. The feel of the ball underneath his hands, the sound of the swish of the basket as he made another goal and the glare of the sun were facets that he has been acquainted for so long yet Midorima didn’t even realize he did miss all of it. Dragging huge gulps of air to his lungs to compensate for the rapid rhythm of his heart as he cooled down, Midorima found himself smiling inwardly.

“Here.” Midorima looked up to see Takao handling him a bottled water.

“Thank you.” Takao then plopped beside him their arms separated by only a few inches. Stealing a glance at his side, Takao was drinking from his own bottled water taking in large gulps as Midorima’s eyes followed the bobbing of the raven’s Adam’s apple. Somehow, Midorima can’t help but swallow at the sight. Hard. Midorima visibly shook his head to dispel any inappropriate thoughts.

“So, do you have any other plans for today?” Midorima heard Takao ask beside him. Midorima swallowed another gulp of water before answering to fortify himself against those unnerving sharp eyes. He used to simply observe those eye’s abilities from afar but after finally experiencing it first hand, Midorima can’t help but be even more amazed about it. Takao was a remarkable player. His individual skills might not be on par with any of his former teammates (as they were dubbed as ‘monsters’ since a long time ago) but Takao was an excellent team player and point guard. His skills in passing is different from Kuroko’s which was the style Midorima was most familiar with but Takao’s were one’s he wouldn’t mind getting used to. He knew that he was being fanciful but he can’t help but envision an alternate reality where he really was able to wear the same jersey as Takao and play on the same side of the court. It seems that Takao Kazunari simply have a different effect on him.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he replied, “Nothing in particular.”

Takao grinned happily yet again. “Then, wanna grab a bite? As thank you for playing with us.”

“No need. I also had fun.” Midorima somehow had to drag the last sentence out of him, turning away to hide the red blush painting his face.

“But I insist! Please~” wheedled Takao, blinking his sharp blue eyes to Midorima’s conflicted ones.

Midorima continued to remain silent for a few seconds before giving his reply. “Fine.”

“Yay! Guys, let’s grab a bite at Maji’s!” announced Takao before turning to Midorima again, “You’re fine with Maji’s? I’m not sure if you’re used to fast food.”

It was Takao but Midorima can’t help but be slightly offended at that statement. “I’m a med student. And a quarter of my years in that department are mostly spent staying up late accompanied by an unhealthy dose of caffeine and take outs of greasy food, unfortunately,” quipped Midorima. Though he has been able to reduce his consumption of fast food ever since he learned to cook for himself. (Again, he’d rather not relive the circumstances that forced him to learn.)

The five of them looked at him for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. “That was a good one, Midorima! The perils of med students, huh?” Yuuya exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath while trying to unsuccessfully stop himself from laughing.

Otsubo-senpai then patted his head smiling. Only his manners kept him from swatting the older guy’s hand even his closest teammates don’t touch him so casually. Seriously, these people were far too familiar with him as if they actually knew him. He wasn’t angry just a bit out of his depth and uncomfortable. “It does seem like you’re more normal than you really seem, Midorima. Don’t blame Takao for the misconception though. You do have an air of a young master, you know.”

Inwardly sighing, Midorima stood up before replying, “I’m not one. Though I do know a real one. Are we going?”

Miyaji-senpai opened his mouth to reply but his younger immediately clamped it shut with his hands. “Sorry but Nii-san and I already have other plans. I’m sure Otsubo-senpai and Kimura-senpai must be going too, right?” Yuuya gave a pointed glance to his other two senpais while pulling his brother off the court.

Otsubo caught up immediately to Yuuya’s intentions. “Yeah. Kimura and I need to get going, too.”

“Have fun, you two!” Yuuya shouted one last time as he finally left almost dragging his brother by his arm. The two of them only watched as the four of them left.

Midorima was totally bewildered with what just happened though it really does seem like they were ditched by Takao’s friends. Surprisingly, Takao seemed as confused as he was because the point guard was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment before muttering something Midorima was unable to hear. He then turned to him a bright smile pasted on his face.

“Sorry about them, Midorima-kun. Yuuya-senpai can be a bit of an odd ball, you know. So I guess, it’s just you and me, huh? Shall we go?”

“Uh, yeah,” was Midorima’s intelligent reply after the realization that he’d spend the rest of his day with Takao. _A long day, indeed._

* * *

 

It was already late in the afternoon but the popular fast food chain was still flocked with people. Thankfully though, they were able to find a good place easily. The walk to Maji was spent with relative quiet atmosphere between them. It was not necessarily awkward but it wasn’t straight out comfortable either. For Midorima’s part, his silence was totally due to how occupied his mind was. He really was out of his depth in this kind of situation. He was even debating whether to call Kise to fake an emergency or something throughout their walk. The distance was almost disappointingly short as they arrived to their destination before he can make up his mind. He can do nothing but steel himself.

Takao immediately volunteered to order their food. Midorima didn’t even try to protest since he really did prefer to stay on their seat.

When their food arrived, they both seemed to gauge each other’s reaction before Takao suddenly burst out laughing.

With furrowed brows, Midorima asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Nothing,” Takao waved him off as he tried to catch his breath. “Sorry. It’s just that we’re both so awkward.”

“And what’s funny about it?”

“Nothing. I just didn’t like the atmosphere so it’s better to wave it off. And what’s better than breaking the ice other than a good laugh?” Takao almost seemed pleased with his reply while Midorima only continued to be confused.

It seems that Takao Kazunari was more of an enigma than he ever was before. And Midorima’s curious mind was intrigued more than anything now.

“You recovered quite fast. Don’t you think I’m being weird?” a curious Takao asked.

Midorima sighed loudly. “If you have friends like mine, what you call an oddity is too mundane for me.”

“You seem to have interesting friends, Midorima-kun. I’d like to meet them sometime.”

“Sure. I’m sure you’d get along with them just fine especially Kise,” stated as a matter-of-factly before taking a sip from his drink.

Midorima saw surprise and a flicker of something else in Takao’s eyes but it was over before he can even attempt to identify it. Looking far too pleased with Midorima’s reply, Takao flashed him a brilliant smile.

After the awkwardness was dispelled the atmosphere between the two was considerably lighter. Midorima was never much of a talker and somehow he knew that Takao understood that. Takao somehow easily got him to talk anyways. How could he not when he seemed so in tuned on when to wait out Midorima’s silence and reading more to his answers?

Takao evoked contradicting emotions in him that Midorima was unable to fully decipher before he was thrown to another leap. He was exasperated at times yet he can’t seem to truly be mad. Whenever the raven tried to act silly, Midorima can’t help but think him rather cute. (This was saying something since he has a fair share of being with Kise yet he has always considered the blond as, well –silly. It was only their long friendship that developed it to almost a charming part of his exhausting best friend). The most beguiling part would probably the fact that he was unable to judge whether allowing one Takao Kazunari in his life be the best or worst decision he would make on his birthday. It was so unlike him but he decided that he doesn’t really care either way which was another unusual behaviour from him.

Midorima once thought Takao to be a little similar to Kise, with that perpetual smile on their faces and the way they always seem to be at ease with people; one can really see that they give the same atmosphere. Though after knowing the raven for a few hours now, he realized that he couldn’t have been more wrong. Takao was far more open in his interactions and behind his bright smiles and easy going attitude was a sharp wit. Discovering more about the person in front of him was definitely going to be a bigger challenge compared to being best friends with Kise Ryouta but Midorima was ready to take it on.

In the end, Midorima can only conclude that Takao Kazunari was silly, talkative, exasperating and can invade his walls far too easily yet he’s also smart, patient, almost endearing and someone he can somewhat tolerate and not mind too much. Kise would have a field day if he ever heard his thoughts right now.

When his phone rang, he was surprised to see the time but not the identity of the caller. It was already dark outside. They have been talking for almost two hours now but he wasn’t tiring of Takao’s company at all.

“Excuse me. I have to take this call,” Midorima politely excused. He only turned away from Takao before answering Kise’s call.

“Kise,” Midorima greeted.

_[Midorimacchi! I’m back! I’m here at your apartment with Aominecchi. I wanted to cook dinner for you! I didn’t think you’d still be out at this time.]_

Midorima smiled unconsciously. “You know where the spare key is. I’ll be there soon.”

 _[No, no! I don’t mind waiting at all. I’m sure your company right now is far more preferred to your best friend and his boyfriend. Maybe I should prepare a sekihan after all. Midorimacchi’s years of pining has finally ended today.]_ Kise’s teasing tone was readily heard on the other line.

“What are you talking about?” Midorima uneasily replied. Before Kise could reply, Midorima asked again, “How did you know?” The threat was undeniably heard in his tone.

Kise only gave out a loud laugh as a reply which angered Midorima even more. “Kise,” almost growled Midorima.

He glanced at Takao to see if he was uncomfortable but the raven was actually trying not to laugh. Takao might not know the whole story but he was enjoying Midorima’s agitation. It seems that Takao was also a little devil like the on the other line.

The blond was still laughing on the other line but Aomine probably took pity on him when his deep voice was instead heard on his receiver.

 _[Yo, Midorima. Kise’s dying of laughter here. To answer your question though. I saw you earlier playing on the court with_ _the point guard you’ve been pining since forever. Of course, being a good boyfriend like I am, I told Kise.]_

There was some shuffling in the background before Kise’s voice rang again, sounding a bit breathless.

_[So, are you really with him?]_

“I’m not,” defended Midorima.

_[Oh! You totally are! I can’t believe that Midorimacchi of all people would go straight to a date on the first meeting! I’m so proud of you, Shin!]_

Because he was the mature one between them, Midorima tried his best not to roll his eyes at his idiotic best friend.

“Shut up, Kise. Don’t wreck my apartment. I’ll see you in an hour.”

_[I told you to take your time, Midorimacchi! I don’t mi-]_

Midorima ended the call and gave a long suffering sigh. Dealing with Kise no matter the years pass can really test his patience at times.

“Sorry about that. Kise’s an idiot.” Midorima turned to Takao only to find him sporting an indulgent smile.

“No problem at all. You really do have interesting friends.”

“Interesting is not the word I’d use to describe them. Annoying, stubborn and meddlesome would be more suited. And those are just at the top of my head right now.” Midorima was obviously trying to look annoyed but the sharp blue eyes were able to see the fond smile that flashed in his face when he answered the phone earlier.

Takao slowly stood up from his seat still smiling. “Well, it seems like you someone waiting for you at home. I’d rather not hold you up. I didn’t mean for us to stay up this late.”

“Yeah, I didn’t notice either. Thank you for inviting me. And how much do I owe you for the food?” asked Midorima also rising from his seat while taking out his wallet.

“No need. It’s my treat,” Takao waved him off.

“I can’t possibly accept that.”

Takao only smiled at him. Midorima was then bewildered at his next actions. The point guard took Midorima’s fountain pen from his hand before scribbling something on an unused tissue. Then he pulled Midorima’s left hand open and placed both items there. Midorima only watched this unfold in silence, too surprised to protest anything due to the lingering warmth from the raven’s sudden touch.

“Consider it a birthday gift then. See you around, Shin-chan,” teasingly remarked Takao, even going as far as giving the still silent Midorima a wink.

Once Midorima’s brain has finally caught up with what just happened, he decided three things right there and then. He didn’t even occur to him on how the point guard actually knew his birthday.

First, was that Kise will never be allowed to add any honorific to his first name. (He hasn’t reached the point to actually forbid the blond to call him Shin).

Secondly, he’d tell Kise that he definitely was the best friend in the world once he gets home. (Definitely without Aomine around though).

And lastly, he was going to text the slated blue eyed point guard as soon as possible without looking too eager. (He’d probably have to consult Kise about it which was going to earn him endless teasing but he’d live through it).

* * *

 

 _This birthday really was something._ Anyone who knew Midorima would probably wonder if he caught a fever if they ever saw his expression right now as he recalled the bright smiles and contagious laughter of a certain raven haired point guard with sharp blue eyes.

He can only hope that today would be the start of having that person in his life onwards to the point that he’d be able to decipher everything about him.

 _Only the first day yet I’m already becoming a sap because of him._ Midorma shook his head smiling as he took the stairs to his apartment. He honestly doesn’t mind becoming one because of him, though and he was sure of it this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? I'm planning to write an AoKise sort of back story from this universe. I definitely will be posting it on my tumblr since I did promise it over there. Should I post it here, too? Leave me love through kudos and comments please.
> 
> My tumblr, adoseofyukiya.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, adoseofyukiya.


End file.
